degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Abra Al'Maliki
Abra Al'Maliki is a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Abra is the younger sister of Saad Al'Maliki who often looks out for him. She is shown as smart, compassionate, outspoken but still naive. She is portrayed by Diya Kittur. Character History Degrassi: Next Class Season 4 In #GetMoney, Abra asks Saad to use his camera to send pictures to a friend. She sees that his camera is broke and Saad tells her that Zig broke it. Abra says that it is bullying and he needs to report it to someone. He tells her he will get money to repair his camera and refuses to tell someone about the incident with Zig. Later, Saad is seen taking pictures of Abra like she requested. Abra tells Saad she will post the pictures online to show her friend how happy they are in Canada and Saad questions if she is really happy. Abra then shows her happiness and tells Saad that he should stop being grumpy all the time if he wants to be happy. After Saad accepts the job offer from Lola, Abra tells him that it isn't so bad here after all. In #Preach, Saad and Abra walk to class together and she accuses him of talking to a girl online all night. He then tells her that he was actually talking to a friend back and Syria and Abra makes fun of him for it. Abra brings up that Saad used to go out a lot back in Syria and Saad says that it's because he doesn't like anyone at Degrassi. Abra says that people are nice and he disagrees. Saad then tells Abra they should have lunch together for her own safety after Goldi was attacked in response to the terrorist attack in Brussels. She tells him that people are mad at terrorists and not Muslims and Saad does not agree. Abra then agrees to eat lunch with him. Later, Saad tells Abra to help him with dinner and then she shows him the video of his outburst going around online. Trivia * She is the fifth character on the show to wear a hijab, the first being Fareeza, the second being Hazel, third being Goldi, and the fourth being Rasha, who no longer wears it. * She is one of several students who were born outside of Toronto. ** Her, her brother, Saad Al'Maliki and Rasha Zuabi are from Syria. ** Yick Yu is from Vietnam. ** Lucy Fernandez is from New York, NY. ** Mike Dallas is from Guelph, ON. ** Jenna Middleton was born in Calgary, AB. ** Fiona and Declan Coyne were born in Tokyo, Japan to American expatriates. ** Campbell Saunders is from Kapuskasing, ON. ** Becky and Luke Baker are from somewhere in Florida. ** Derek Wheeler was most likely born near Port Hope, ON. ** Patrick is from Dublin, Ireland. ** Hazel Aden was born in Mogadishu, Somalia. ** Manny Santos was born in Manila, the Philippines. * She is the fifth main character that is a refugee. The other four are Yick Yu, Hazel Aden, Rasha Zuabi, and her brother, Saad Al'Maliki. * She is the first recurring character introduced in Degrassi: Next Class. Category:Siblings Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Stubs Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Sophomores Category:DNC Season 4